Los 69 Vol 3: Hogwarts
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Continuacion de una serie y de una encuesta que se fue a la goma. Con ustedes ¿Severus Snape Jr.? Saludos a la Orden Severusiana.
1. Default Chapter

Los sesenta y nueve personajes mas sexys del Anime volumen 3: Hogwarts.

Hola. Soy Phoenix Spawn. Este fanfic es la tercera parte de una serie que he estado escribiendo a raíz de una encuesta: "Los 69 personajes mas sexies del Anime", donde pediamos a los lectores de fics que mencionaran a los personajes de anime que mas les gustaran para hacer una lista. Desafortunadamente parece que a alguien no le pareció bien, y gracias a unos reportes, se retiró de Ffnet.

Como me gusto mucho la idea, a pesar de todo, decidí escribir algo al respecto, en las mismas secciones donde anunciamos la convocatoria, nada mas para recordar y dar las gracias a quienes también les gusto la idea y votaron.

Mas adelante, dentro de este capitulo, Sakura M. coautora de la encuesta da un breve (ínfimo) resumen de los acontecimientos de las dos primeras partes de esta serie, que espero les sirvan para entender este rollo a los que no las han leído. Si no, pues ni modo chavos, a leer los primeros dos volúmenes.

Gracias a los votantes y lectores, de parte de Sakura, Eva Luna y Phoenix.

PRIMER CAPITULO: DE VUELTA A LA ESCUELA.

Toma de cerca al parabrisas de un auto en movimiento, se ve como van dejando atrás campos muy verdes. Al volante va Phoenix Spawn con ropa muy abrigadora. El radio esta encendido. Suena una canción de Harry Belafonte.

PHOENIX S.:

Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake itall the time  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, senora, work itall the time

Desde el asiento trasero se asoma una despeinada cabeza con cabello rizado.

SAKURA M. : (Bosteza) ¿Ya llegamos?

PHOENIX S.: (Se interrumpe y baja el volumen del radio) Nop. Y no me interrumpas que me la estoy pasando bomba.

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa

SAKURA M.: (Resopla enfurecida) Desde antes de subir al auto ya me tenias harta con esa cancion ¿No te sabes otra?

PHOENIX S.: (sonrie sin mirarla) Hagamos esto de manera democratica. Quienes esten a favor de seguir escuchando esta cancion, que levanten la mano.

Da un golpe en el asiento del copiloto. De ahí se asoma alguien a quien se le nota que estaba en el septimo sueño.

EVA LUNA B.: ¿Eh? ¿qué?

PHOENIX S.: Alza la mano.

EVA LUNA B.: ¿Para que?

PHOENIX S.: Tu alzala.

EVA LUNA B.: (amodorrada) Bueno.

Alza la mano lo suficiente como para que se puedan contar dos votos. Segundos despues se vueve a dormir.

PHOENIX S.: (subiendo el volumen del radio) Me encanta la democracia.

RADIO: Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake itall the time-Whoa  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line-Yep  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time

Sakura vuelve a bufar exasperada.

SAKURA M.: ¿Por qué tenemos que escuchar lo que tu quieres?

PHOENIX S.: Bienvenida al solitario mundo del asiento de atrás. Y si no te gusta, pues bajate.

SAKURA M.: Perfecto. Deten el auto.

PHOENIX S.: ¿Quién dijo que me iba a detener? Yo nada mas dije bajate.

SAKURA M.: ¿Estas loca?

Se abre la toma. El auto en cuestion es un ford Anglia de color azul turquesa, que para mas señas, vuela a varios cientos de metros del suelo.

PHOENIX S.: ¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste tu escoba en casa?

SAKURA M.: (Murmura algo initeligible)

PHOENIX S.: Ya aguantate y ponte a pensar que es culpa de ustedes. Si no se les hubiera hecho tarde a USTEDES, hubieramos alcanzado el tren. Aceptalo, Sakura. Eres muy impuntual. En cuanto a Eva... es obvio que es demasiado dormilona.

EVA LUNA B.: (Ronquido) ¿Te vas a comer eso?

SAKURA M.: (òó) Y de no ser por que eres muy dada a las entradas dramaticas, no tendriamos que estar haciendo esto.

PHOENIX S.: Cierto. Pero ¿no te alegra volver a la escuela? Y esta vez es por una causa sensacional.

SAKURA M.: Si resulta...

PHOENIX S.: ¿Por qué no habría de resultar?

SAKURA M.: (Se encoge de hombros) No lo se, hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal. Como todo últimamente.

PHOENIX S.: ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso?

SAKURA M.: ¿Qué?

PHOENIX S.: Que si hubiéramos terminado nuestra encuesta como lo habíamos planeado no estaríamos haciendo esto ahora.

SAKURA M.: Cierto. A ver: Primero pedimos votos y descripciones de los personajes del Anime que los lectores de consideraran mas sexis.

PHOENIX S.: Aja. Incluso nos llegaron bastantes votos, pero creo que no completamos todos. Ojala y nos llegaran mas, todavía hay espacio. Si no, vamos a tener que elegir nosotras los que falten.

SAKURA M.: Pero parece que a alguien no le gusto, y nos quitaron la encuesta. Además de que hubo una temporada en que no nos dejaron actualizar nuestros fics.

PHOENIX S.: Si nos hubieran dejado terminarla, ya hubiéramos contado los votos y publicado los resultados. "Estos son los 69 personajes mas sexis del anime". Bim-bam-bum y aquí no ha pasado nada.

EVA LUNA B.: (Ronquido) ¿Quién esta ahí?

SAKURA M.: Pero noooo... nos tenían que hacer trabajar de mas. Tu tuviste que hacer un larguísimo viaje, buscando las fotografías de los nominados para enviárselas a quienes votaron. Al final te sucedió algo... horrible. Y Eva y yo nos tuvimos que hacer cargo de la premiación (mira a Phoenix de mala manera), todo iba perfecto hasta que se te ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido...

EVA LUNA B.: (Ronquido suave) ¿Banana que?

Anochecer. Se ve a lo lejos el castillo de Hogwarts. El radio continua con la misma canción.

RADIO: Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake itall the time  
Work, work, work, senora!!  
PHOENIX S.: Tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

SAKURA M.: Dispara.

EVA LUNA B.: (Masticando una zanahoria) ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

PHOENIX S.: (¬¬) La buena es que ya llegamos. La mala es que COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE este carro ya se canso.

LAS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO: ¡Ay! La vida es dura...

PHOENIX S.: Y mas duro el suelo...

Toma desde el exterior. El auto yéndose en picado, contra... un enorme sauce.

PHOENIX S. :(Alzando los brazos) ¡De todas las escenas de la película tenia que ser precisamente esta!

Según el gusto de cada quien, lo siguiente (el choque, la golpiza al auto de parte del Sauce boxeador, etc.) puede omitirse e ir directo a la que sigue.

**Despacho del profesor Severus Snape, mas adelante.**

El profesor, un hombre pálido, con nariz ganchuda y de cabello negro y grasiento, vestido por completo de una túnica oscura, mira a las tres tripulantes del estrellado vehículo volador, las cuales tiene aspecto de haber librado una par de asaltos con el Sauce Boxeador.

PROF. SNAPE: (Se masajea la sien con los dedos): Esto debe ser una especie de pesadilla.

PHOENIX S.: (Sonriendo como idiota) ¡Profesor! ¿Se acuerda de mi?

PROF. SNAPE: Por desgracia... Señorita Sa...

PHOENIX S.: Por favor, no vaya a decir mi nombre. En esta ocasión, solo llámeme Phoenix, o Spawn, o cariñito, o a las tres de la mañana cuando no pueda dormir...

Eva le da un discreto pisotón.

SAKURA M.: (Aprovechando que Phoenix por fin guarda silencio) Venimos a ver al Profesor Dumbledore, es importante (Nota la mirada del profesor de pociones). Bueno... si hace el favor de llevarnos con el... digo... si no es mucha molestia... ¿Por favor?

**Despacho del Prof. Albus Dumbledore, jefe de magos, etc, etc, etc y director de la escuela Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, mas tarde.**

Sakura esta haciendo muchos aspavientos con las manos y da vueltas por toda la habitación mientras habla. Eva Luna mira con incredulidad alternativamente al director, a Sakura y al Prof. Snape quien trata de ocultarse discretamente tras las mesitas, los sillones etc., con Phoenix siguiéndolo.

SAKURA M.: ¡Y estábamos pensando que seria una buena idea! O sea... ¡Es como una clase de estudios muggles pero en grande! Digo... ¡Los magos están muy aislados! ¡Necesitan enterarse mas de lo que sucede a su alrededor! Y... ¡La televisión es un medio masivo de comunicación que todo mago debe de saber usar! Visualice esta escena... Un mago a mitad de la calle, de pronto ve en un escaparate una televisión por la que se ve una escena de una película con un monstruo horripilante y... ¡Saca la varita y vuela en pedazos el local! ¡O tal vez...!

ALBUS D.: (Alza las manos gentilmente, pidiendo una pausa) Esta bien señorita McCartney. No es necesario que de mas de sus didácticos ejemplos. La verdad, si creo que es una buena idea.

SAKURA M.: (Se congela en su enésima vuelta) ¿En serio?

ALBUS D.: (Sonríe con amabilidad) Desde que me dijo su idea me convenció. Me parece interesante. Solo tendríamos que ultimar algunos detalles. Como la difusión. Y tengo que comunicárselo al resto de los jefes de las casas por si surge algún inconveniente, pero no creo que haya problema ¿qué me dices tu Severus?

PROF. SNAPE: (Lo mira con odio) ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que quedarse aquí?

PHOENIX S.: Días... o tal vez semanas...

PROF. SNAPE: (Alza una ceja) ¿Dónde?

PHOENIX S.: Me gustaría regresar a mi dormitorio. Usted sabe, para recordar viejos tiempos de estudiante. Ver los cambios, contarles anécdotas a los compañeros...

PROF. SNAPE: (Sudando frío, la mira de manera sospechosa) Los dormitorios de Slytherin están llenos...

PHOENIX S.: No soy muy exigente, me conformo con un sillón, al ladito de la chimenea. Una bolsa de dormir, también en algún lugar calientito. (Se le acerca, para quedar parada al lado de el, con las manos tras la espalda) ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?

Eva y Sakura se dirigen al rescate del profesor. Cada una toma de un brazo a Phoenix y la llevan hasta un rincón del despacho.

SAKURA M.: (En un susurro enojado) ¿Quieres tranquilizar tu idolatría? Estamos negociando. Cuando nos den una respuesta definitiva si quieres le bailas sobre el escritorio pero ahorita NO. Así que cállate y déjame hablar a mi.

Phoenix mira a Eva, buscando apoyo.

SAKURA M.: (Aun en voz baja) Quienes estén a favor de que Phoenix se calle la boca y se mantenga a por lo menos tres metros de Snape que alce la mano.

Sakura y Eva la levantan un poco. Phoenix se cruza de brazos. Tras ellas, el prof. Snape, alcanzo a escuchar y tiene la mano derecha arriba.

SAKURA M.: (Con una sonrisa de triunfo) ¿No te encanta la democracia?

Las tres regresan frente al escritorio del director, quien sonríe divertido.

SAKURA M.: (Fulmina a Phoenix con la mirada) Una habitación en Las Tres Escobas nos vendría bien.

PROF. SNAPE: Cierto.


	2. Comedia, romance y

¡Hola!

Miss-Andreina-Snape: Gracias por la review. Si, es una lastima que no hayamos podido terminar la votación, pero al menos puedo seguir escribiendo fanfics al respecto nn.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gran Comedor del colegio Hogwarts, días después.

Phoenix analiza planos y mueven sus varitas mágicas para decorar el lugar, preparando la invasión de personajes del anime al Castillo de Hogwarts. Hay varios estudiantes mas ayudando, y uno que trae en las manos un libreto y habla con las otras dos organizadoras.

JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHEY: ¿Y yo por que?

EVA LUNA B. : Por que eres de familia muggle, y necesitamos todo el apoyo posible, y que los demás compañeros entiendan de que se trata.

SAKURA M.: Si, y ya tenemos a dos de Griffyndor, y alguien de Slytherin (voltea hacia Phoenix). Nos hacia falta uno de Hufflepuf, y aun buscamos a alguien de Ravenclaw.

JUSTIN F-F: (Revisa la lista) ¿Ya notaron que la mayoría de los que están aquí son hombres?

EVA LUNA B.: (nn)Hagamos esto. Nada mas saldrás a mencionar a las damas. Mejor ¿No? No batallaras mucho...

JUSTIN F-F.: ¿Qué hace Piccolo de Dragon Ball en esta lista?

PHOENIX S.: ¡TERMINE!

Eva, Justin y Sakura miran el escenario. Esta decorado con un enorme galeón pirata con todo y bandera negra, solo que la bandera en lugar de tener un cráneo, tiene el logo de un puma con dos huesos cruzados bajo el, bordado en dorado.

SAKURA M.: (�) Pues... (intenta ser discreta) Como que hay algo que no queda...

JUSTIN F-F: (Tratando de no herir sentimientos) Si... tal vez tengamos que hacer algunos ajustes...

EVA LUNA B.: (Revisa su programa) ¿Ese era el tema de la premiación? No se... a lo mejor hay que hacer unas modificaciones mínimas.

PHOENIX S.: (Mira su obra con ojo critico) ¿Hay algo malo? Yo quería que todo saliera perfecto (alza su varita) ¡Ya se!

Con un pase y unas palabras, la bandera negra cambia de color a azul fuerte.

PHOENIX S.: ¡Ya esta! ¡Perfecto!

EVA LUNA B.: (Reúne valor para preguntar) ¿Por qué un barco pirata?

PHOENIX S.: Le envié una invitación al Sr. Malfoy a que vea el espectáculo, esto le encantara.

SAKURA M.: (ÒÓ) ¿Lucius... Malfoy?

PHOENIX S.: () ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

JUSTIN F-F: ¿Saben? Me acabo de acordar de alguien de Ravenclaw que es de familia muggle, voy a buscarlo.

Justin desaparece por un lado del escenario, mientras Sakura sacude a Phoenix.

SAKURA M.: ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?

PHOENIX S.: ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo?

SAKURA M.: ¿Quieres explicarme lo que tienes planeado en tu enferma cabeza?

PHOENIX S.: () Pues estaba yo pensando que (Hace un movimiento con las manos abarcando figuradamente todo el escenario) se abriera el telón con la canción "Clocks". Y que se montara el galeón pirata sobre el escenario, hubiera mucha iluminación, que después se fuera apagando poco a poco mientras también se acaba la música, hasta que quedara un único reflector iluminando la bandera. Después, yo bajara en un columpio desde el techo, con un minivestido y un fantástico corte de cabello, y al llegar al suelo pudiera hacer el primer numero musical de Chicago, "All that jazz".

Phoenix comienza a dar una demostración cantando (mal) a cappela, y dando pasitos por el escenario sin llegar a bailar.

PHOENIX S.: Come on babe  
Why don´t we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz  
I´m gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano´s hot  
It´s just a noisy hall  
Where there´s a nightly brawl  
And all  
That  
Jazz

EVA LUNA B.: (Con la mirada perdida) ¡Ooooooooh!

SAKURA M.: (�#) Nombre, y con lo que te pareces a Katherine Zeta-Jones.

PHOENIX S.: (nn) No digas eso que me da vergüenza...

SAKURA M.: Estas igualita que cuando fue a recibir su Oscar.

PHOENIX S.: (nn) ¡Basta! ¡Yo...! ¡Momento! (�) Ella estaba embarazada...

SAKURA M.: Por eso...

EVA LUNA B.: ¿Ya le enviaste una lechuza al Sr. Malfoy?

PHOENIX S.: () ¡SIIIIIIII!

EVA LUNA B.: No le va a gustar...

PHOENIX S.: ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¡SI ES UN BARCO MUY BIEN HECHO! Y además si tocas aquí aparecen...

EVA LUNA B.: No me refiero al Sr. Malfoy. Me refiero a Snape. No creo que le gusten los barcos piratas ni que hayas invitado a Lucius a que lo vea. No se, como que preferiría mantener la distancia con el por el momento.

PHOENIX S.: (Saca un rifle con ¿magia?) Ahorita vengo.

Sale en zafarrancho de combate.

PHOENIX S.: (Canturrea) Lechuza... lechuza...

SAKURA M.: (A Eva)

Muy impresionante.

EVA LUNA B.: Gracias.

**Mas tarde, con un escenario de teatro sospechosamente parecido al del show de los Muppets en el gran comedor.**

JUSTIN F-F.: Pues no encontré a nadie de Ravenclaw que se animara mas que a ella.

Eva, Sakura y Phoenix voltean a ver a Luna Lovegood, quien analiza las cortinas del escenario minuciosamente.

EVA LUNA B.: Peor es nada.

SAKURA M.: No estoy tan segura. (Se da un tope contra la pared mas cercana) No funcionara. ¿Quién nos manda a ser democráticos e incluyentes? (Hace una voz burlona) ¡Ay si! ¡Hay que incluir a alguien de cada casa!

PHOENIX S.: (Cubierta de plumas de lechuza) Recuerden sus frases mágicas.

SAKURA M.: (Recita con un sonsonete aburrido) "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien." "El espectáculo debe continuar."

PHOENIX S.: No, me refiero a las otras.

EVA LUNA B.: "Todo lo que quiere la gente es comedia, romance y una escena con un perro."

PHOENIX S.: Ustedes ponen la comedia, Severus y yo el romance, y ya encontraremos la manera de que un perro entre en la historia.

EVA LUNA B.: También tenemos la otra frase: "Todo se arreglara."

SAKURA M.: ¿Cómo?

EVA LUNA B.:No lo se, es un misterio.

En ese momento entran Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y un enorme animal que responde al nombre de Snuffles.

EVA LUNA B.: (Triunfante) ¿Ves? ¡Ahí esta el perro!

Sakura mira a los recién llegados (quienes no entienden que ocurre) de arriba para abajo.

PHOENIX S.: (a Sakura) Y con tu cara ya tenemos la comedia. Pero nos falta lo mas importante.

Como si lo hubieran llamado, sube al escenario Severus Snape.

PROF. SNAPE: (Furioso) ¡HAY PLUMAS DE LECHUZA POR TODO MI DESPACHO! ¡TU! (Señala a Phoenix) ¡ENGENDRO O COMO SEA QUE TE GUSTE QUE TE LLAMEN! ¿NO HAY ALGO QUE DEBAS DECIRME?

El enorme perro negro suelta un ladrido parecido a una risa burlona. Phoenix intenta sacudirse la evidencia de la ropa. El resto de los presentes retrocede un par de pasos y comienzan a buscar vías de escape, antes de que comience a quitar puntos o lanzar imperdonables.

PHOENIX S.: (Retrocediendo también) ¿Algo... sobre lo sucedido... en su despacho...?

PROF. SNAPE: (Mostrando los dientes en un gesto amenazador) Si...

PHOENIX S.:(Mira para todos lados, buscando una ayuda que no esta ahí) ¿Qué? (intenta sonreír con valor, como diciéndole "hace mucho que no me intimida" pero no funciona) ¿No le gustó?

PROF. SNAPE: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que no me gustó!

PHOENIX S.: (Se yergue en toda su estatura y saca el pecho) Anoche no me decia usted lo mismo.

El resto de los presentes (incluyendo al perro) miran a profesor, y luego la miran a ella.

PROF. SNAPE: (Escupe furioso) ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDE? ¿DE QUE HABLA?

PHOENIX S.: Ah claro. Hagamos como que no nos acordamos (Se limpia una lagrimita inexistente, y se cruza de brazos, evitando su mirada). Solo (suspira) olvídelo, que yo no lo haré.

PROF. SNAPE: (Ligeramente desconcertado) ¿Olvidar que?

PHOENIX S.: Lo de su despacho... olvídelo, olvídelo.

PROF. SNAPE: ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Pero si fue un desastre!

PHOENIX S.: (Se cubre la cara con las manos y rompe a llorar) ¡PERO NO TIENE POR QUE DECIRLO ASI!

Phoenix sale corriendo y sollozando por un lado del escenario. El resto de los presentes miran a Snape.

EVA LUNA B.: (A Snape) ¿Y? ¿Qué demonios esta esperando? ¡Alcáncela y pídale una disculpa! (con tono de sermón). Si no va tras ella, se arrepentirá, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero pronto y por el resto de su vida...

Sakura la mira perpleja, preguntándose donde ha escuchado esas palabras antes. De fondo se escucha un piano tocando "As time goes by".

Snape da un paso hacia delante... y en seguida da media vuelta y sale del lado contrario que Phoenix.

SAKURA M.: (Viéndolo alejarse) Tal vez si deba seguirla (señala hacia donde se dirigió Phoenix) ¿Su despacho de usted no esta por allá?

Fracciones de segundo después, un digno remolino de ropa oscura pasa frente a ella siguiendo la dirección de su dedo.

Mientras los recién llegados y Sakura miran al profesor, Eva repara en el animago.

EVA LUNA B.: ¡OH! ¡QUE PERRO TAN MAS BONITO! ¿Cómo se llama?

HARRY P.: (Mirando al mencionado animal) Este... Snuffles.

EVA LUNA B.: (Le arroja los brazos al cuello) ¡Hola Snuffles! ¡Ay pero que chulo! ¿Sabe hacer trucos?

HARRY P.: Voltea a la gente de cabeza... digo... se para de cabeza... digo... ¡no! Lo que quiero decir...

EVA LUNA B.: ¿Puedo rascarle la panza?

Harry mira al perro, el cual mueve la cola.

HARRY P.: Pues... no creo que le moleste.

Eva procede a rascarle la panza al perro.

EVA LUNA B.: ¡Que lindo!

SAKURA M.: ¿Qué haces?

Eva le jala la mano para que acaricie al animago.

EVA LUNA B.: ¡Toca! ¡Esta bien suavecito!

Sakura se resiste al principio.

SAKURA M.: ¡Eva! ¡Aun nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer y además...! ¡Awwwww! ¡Esta bien suavecito!

El perro se ve bastante contento de que lo mimen tanto.

EVA LUNA B.: (Vuelve a tomar al perro del cuello) ¡Awwww! ¡Como me gustaría abrazarlo, abrazarlo y apretarlo, apretarlo hasta romperle todos los huesos!

Los presentes, incluyendo al perro abren mucho los ojos al escuchar estas palabras. Sin esfuerzo alguno, Eva levanta al perro tamaño oso del cuello y se lo lleva arrastrando como cualquier cosa.

EVA LUNA B.: Estas algo sucio, voy a darte un bañito. También traje unos listones para moños...

Mientras la chica habla, el perro trata desesperadamente de escapar, sin conseguirlo. Harry sale tras ellos.

HARRY P.: ¡No es necesario! ¡De verdad! ¡Hace poco que lo bañamos! ¡Además...!

LUNA L.: Lo que me temía. Estas cortinas están infestadas de nargles. (Las olfatea) Huelen a muerdago, eso lo explica todo.

Phoenix vuelve a entrar.

PHOENIX S.: (Murmura mirando tras de si) Uy, que genio. Ya deberíamos casarnos. ¿Y Eva? ¡No me digan que se llevo al perro!

SAKURA M.: Pues... ¿Cómo decirlo?... acertaste.

Phoenix le sonríe a los demás.

PHOENIX S.: ¿Saben? Cuando era pequeña solíamos llamarla "Elvirita" por un personaje de los Tiny Toons.

Los magos de sangre limpia se miran entre si desconcertados. Los descendientes de familia muggle arquean las cejas alarmados.

En ese momento, pasan corriendo frente a ellos, un perro cubierto de jabón, Eva Luna cargando una gigantesca secadora y Harry Potter tratando de salvar lo que quede de su padrino (mascota).


	3. El cielo para perritos

¡Hola! Por fin puedo continuarlo.

Miss-Andreia-Snape: Gracias por la review, me ha costado trabajo pero aquí sigo nn.

Shadir: Muajajajaja, no lo voy a dejar en paz a mi Seve (MI Seve, yo lo vi primero, y esperemos que los rumores sean falsos y no sea el próximo al que le digamos adiós en el siguiente libro). En cuanto al pobre de Hocicos, pues, una vez que mi hermana se aferra a una mascota, es muy difícil que la suelte �, varios gatos y perros pueden asegurarlo.

**Capitulo 3**

**El Cielo para Perritos**

**Mas**** tarde.**

Eva Luna continua aferrando del cuello a Snuffles, el cual esta esponjado gracias a la secadora y tiene moñitos azules en las orejas, y el rabo.

EVA LUNA B.: (Apretándole aun mas el cuello) ¿Quién es el mas precioso?

HARRY P.: Oye... ¿Puedes soltarlo un momento? ¿Por favor?

SAKURA M.: (Preocupada) ¿El perro no era negro? ¿Por qué se ve morado?

PHOENIX S.: (Le pone una mano sobre el hombro al niño que vivió) Mira Harry. Te voy a hablar del lugar mas maravilloso que existe: El cielo para perritos.

**Esa noche, en "Las Tres Escobas".**

Sakura M. abre la puerta de su habitación, la cual se encuentra a oscuras.

SAKURA M.: (agitando su varita) ¡Lumus!

Cuando la magia ilumina el lugar, Sakura da un respingo. Sobre la cómoda hay una aparición espantosa. Ahí esta sentado un enorme y peludo gato negro. Tan negro como la desesperación, con dos ojos de brillante color amarillo verdoso que la miran con un infinito rencor.

Sakura intenta hablar, pero tiene la lengua congelada, y le apunta al gato con la luz de su varita, buscando en su mente un hechizo que le permita expulsar demonios de las habitaciones. El gato la sigue mirando, completamente inmóvil. Si acaso, su desprecio se volverá mas evidente.

Se escuchan pasos, y tras Sakura entra Phoenix.

PHOENIX S.: (Abre mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, después sonríe) ¡Hijo mío! (Le tiende los brazos al gato)

GATO: (Con mucha dignidad) Mamá.

La voz del felino negro es suave, tersa y segura. Phoenix llega hasta la cómoda, y, con todo el amor del mundo, carga al gato en brazos, de la manera correcta en que se debe de cargar una mascota de esta clase.

PHOENIX S.: ¡Mira Sakura! (Le acerca al gato para que lo vea mejor) Mi corazón de melón pudo llegar.

Desde los brazos de Phoenix, el gato mira a Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos, lo que refuerza la impresión de que es un enviado de Satán para traer las desgracias al mundo.

SAKURA M.: (Con los dientes castañeteándole) ¡A-ah! ¡Qu-que b-bien! ¿N-no? P-por favor, sa-sa-sacalo d-de aquí...

PHOENIX S.: (Al gato) ¿Ya comiste algo?

GATO: (En voz baja) Tome un bocadillo antes de venir para acá, pero creo que no fue suficiente.

PHOENIX S.: Pobrecito. Ven, están a punto de servir la cena.

**Mesa en las "Tres escobas".**

Las organizadoras y el recién llegado ocupan sus lugares. El gato a la cabecera de la mesa, puesto que nadie esta interesado en disputarle. Phoenix, toda sonrisas, le sirve la comida y parece estar lista para saltar en cuanto el diga que se le ofrece algo.

GATO: (Agradece las atenciones con una digna inclinación de cabeza) Traigo malas noticias y malas noticias.

EVA LUNA B: (En voz baja) De ti no me extraña.

El gato la mira disgustado por su interrupción, y guarda silencio.

PHOENIX S. Oye hijo, antes de que continúes tenemos algo que arreglar. ¿Cómo vamos a llamarte mientras estemos aquí? Porque tu mejor que nadie sabes las reglas, no podemos usar tu verdadero nombre.

El gato reflexiona.

GATO: No lo se mamá, ¿se te ocurre algo?

PHOENIX S.: (Sonríe) A mi me gusta el nombre de Dalamar.

GATO: (Hace un sonido de delicia en su garganta) El elfo oscuro discípulo de Raistlin Majere, me parece bien.

EVA LUNA B.: Nos ibas diciendo, que estabas encantado de traernos malas noticias.

DALAMAR: (Sin alterar su tono de voz) En realidad esta vez no. Mamá, ¿recuerdas el otro fic que tenias en la red? ¿El volumen 2? Lo tiraron.

PHOENIX, EVA Y SAKURA: ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

DALAMAR: Y además, por desgracia, no podrás actualizar tus historias por algún tiempo.

PHOENIX S.: (Se deja caer en la silla) No puede ser...

SAKURA M.: ¿El volumen 2? Pero si no tenia nada de malo.

EVA LUNA B.: Es cierto, no era encuesta, ni interactivo, ni tenia groserías, ni nada explicito, estaba en una categoría correcta, era un crossover. ¡Yo era la protagonista!

Los demás la miran con una gota en la cabeza.

EVA LUNA B.: ¡FUE MI DEBUT EN LOS FANFICS! ¡EXIJO QUE LO VUELVAS A PONER! ¡TIENES QUE VOLVERLO A SUBIR!

PHOENIX S.: Lo que me gustaría saber es quien demonios lo tiró.

DALAMAR: (Hace el equivalente gatuno a encogerse de hombros) No lo tomes asi, ya no importa. Esta escrito y en lo que tienes que concentrarte es en lo que sigue.

EVA LUNA B.: ¡PARA TI ES FACIL DECIRLO! ¡NO APARECES EN EL!

SAKURA M.: Tal vez lo tiraron por salud mental, "alguien" sale cantando mal (mira a Phoenix).

PHOENIX S.: (La mira de reojo) Voy a ignorar tu comentario. (Suspiro de molestia) Lo volveré a subir, después de arreglar unos asuntos.

SAKURA M.: ¿Qué?

PHOENIX S.: (A Dalamar) ¿Solo ese tiraron?

DALAMAR: Si. O por lo menos lo era cuando revise antes de venir acá.

PHOENIX S.: Eso quiere decir que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Los demás la miran interrogantes.

PHOENIX S.: Tarde o temprano, esas personas conectaran las neuronas funcionales que les quedan y deducirán que si había un volumen 2, significa que había un volumen 1, y que probablemente hay un volumen 3. Tenemos que darnos prisa y liquidar este asunto por fin, para que por lo menos los resultados se puedan leer por alguien antes de que nos tiren todas las historias.

**A la madrugada siguiente, Gran Comedor del colegio Hogwarts.**

Sentada en el escenario vacío, iluminado por unas antorchas, Phoenix Spawn escribe a toda velocidad sobre un pergamino, tacha frases, vuelve a escribir, se enoja y se tira del pelo, antes de agarrar el pergamino con furia, hacerlo bolita y aventarlo a lo lejos. Sentado a su lado, Dalamar la mira con interés, y sigue con sus diabólicos ojos amarillos la trayectoria del proyectil de papel.

PHOENIX S.: (Murmura para si misma) Esto no sirve, esto no sirve... Debe ser algo mas... mas...

DALAMAR: (Mueve una oreja) ¿Quién es?

Phoenix no le hace caso y toma otro pergamino de varios que tiene a su lado. Se escuchan unas leves pisadas dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Por la puerta entra Severus Snape, en su usual túnica negra. No parece sorprenderse demasiado de encontrar a Phoenix ahí, aunque si retrocede unos pasos a ver a Dalamar.

PROF. SNAPE: ¿Qué diablos?

PHOENIX S.: (Alzando la vista del pergamino) ¿Profesor? ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?

PROF. SNAPE: (Encara una ceja) Esa pregunta la debo hacer yo.

Phoenix vuelve a bajar la vista a su pergamino.

PHIENIX S.: (Escribe) Tengo que terminar el libreto para la presentación, ya nos queda poco tiempo.

El profesor la mira con su desprecio que ya debería ser marca registrada, pero a ratos se muestra pendiente de lo que pueda hacer Dalamar.

A pesar de que no es la persona indicada, Phoenix comienza a habla con el sobre el asunto que no la dejó dormir esa noche.

PHOENIX S.: (Deja de escribir, se cubre la cara con las manos) No me permiten continuar. Tal vez no debería enojarme por un asunto tan sin importancia, pero no puedo evitarlo.

El profesor entrecierra los ojos, como si tuviera un pensamiento que lo molestara. Después, decide sentarse a una distancia prudente sobre el escenario. Phoenix sigue hablando. Ninguno de los dos se miran.

PHOENIX S.: (Suspira) A ver cuanto dura este antes de que me lo quiten también.

Hay una larga pausa. Dalamar se acerca mas a Phoenix y se restriega con afecto antes de acurrucarse pegado a ella.

PROF. SNAPE: Tienes razón, no deberías molestarte. ¿De que sirve que pases la noche en vela escribiendo algo que nadie va a leer? Lo mejor que podrías hacer seria guardar tus plumas y pergaminos e irte a dormir y mañana decirle a tus amigas que se olviden del asunto. Es solo una historia absurda, sobre algo absurdo.

Phoenix alza la vista del pergamino, se ve que tiene mas ganas de usarlo como almohada que para escribir.

PHOENIX S.: Al principio nos pareció divertido. A Sakura y a mi. Y cuando mi hermana quiso ayudarnos, creímos que estaría mejor. Nunca pensamos que alguien se molestaría de esa manera. (Pensativa) Pero no somos las primeras ni las únicas a las que les ha sucedido.

PROF. SNAPE: Me sigue pareciendo una manera de perder el tiempo. ¿Cuánto mas van a seguir jugando a lo mismo? Tu dando tus historias para que alguien a quien no le parecen simplemente las retire, para que las vuelvas a poner y así, hasta el hastío. O hasta que definitivamente no puedas poner nada.

PHOENIX S.: Ya lo había pensado. He de ser alguna especia de masoquista. (Sonríe) No me voy a dar por vencida. Se que a veces puede sonar como algo muy tonto pero (mira su pergamino), cada una de las historias tiene algo de mi, y en cada capitulo me he divertido horrores, poniendo personajes, diálogos y sobre todo, mucha música. Vale la pena continuar. Por Sakura, por Eva, y por quienes SI les ha gustado esta idea.

Phoenix voltea a ver a Snape, y le quiña un ojo. El profesor gruñe y se pone de pie para retirarse.

PROF. SNAPE.: (Frío, sin querer discutir por algo insignificante) Como quiera, pero le recomiendo que lo haga de día, ya váyase a dormir.

DALAMAR: (Con burla) Oye Mamá ¿Este es el que dices que te gustaría que fuera mi padre?

Ambos humanos en la escena voltean a verlo y luego se miran entre si.

PHOENIX S.: (Ruborizada, se lleva una mano detrás de su cabeza) ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Que cosas tan tremendas dicen los niños de ahora! ¿No le parece Profesor?

PROF. SNAPE: (Aprieta los dientes) ¿Niño? ¿ESO es un niño?

PHOENIX S.: ¡Por supuesto que si! Es mas, es mi niño querido. Yo estaba ahí cuando llegó a este mundo, y lo adopte, es mi hijo, Dalamar.

El profesor y el gato se miran. La túnica de Snape se ve incluso gris comparándola con el pelaje de Dalamar.

PROF. SNAPE: ¿Ah si? ¿Estuviste ahí cuando encendieron las velas negras y dibujaron un pentagrama en el suelo?

PHOENIX S.: (Se ríe) Por supuesto que no lo invocamos así. Llego de otra manera, pero es muy complicado de explicar ahora. Solo yo se su verdadero nombre, y el poder que hay en el...

DALAMAR: (Piensa en voz alta) "Dalamar Snape", no suena mal. O tal vez pueda llamarme de otra manera "Dalamar Severus Snape" o ¿Cómo seria? "Dalamar Snape Spawn" o "Dalamar Spawn-Snape". O quizá pueda cambiarme todo el nombre, y llamarme simplemente "Severus Snape jr."

Snape vuelve a verlo, deseando desintegrarlo con la mirada. Phoenix, para su mayor deshonra, se pone del color del escudo de Gryffindor.

DALAMAR: O quiza debamos usar el otro apellido. Después de todo, tía Eva aun sigue siendo Black ¿Tu que opinas mamá?

PHOENIX S.: (Sonríe de manera forzada y murmura entre dientes) Ya estuvo bien, no me pongas en vergüenza frente a el...

DALAMAR: ¡Pero mamá! ¡Tu eres la que se pasa comentando las múltiples cualidades que yo no le conozco! ¡Y que si podría ser un buen padre para mi! ¡Y lo mucho que nos parecemos...!

Phoenix lo pesca y le tapa la boca con las manos. Snape voltea hacia ella con furia, buscando que decirle o como desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra sin que nadie pueda echarle la culpa.

PHOENIX S.: (Busca un reloj invisible) ¡Que barbaridad! ¡Mire la hora! (bostezo falso) ¿Sabe que? Creo que es una locura estar despierto a esta hora ¿no le parece? Compermiso, Dalamar y yo nos vamos a dormir.

Phoenix se pone de pie, cargando al gato, y olvidándose de pergaminos y pluma, ya que considera mas valiosa su seguridad.

PHOENIX S.: Di "Buenas noches" hijo.

DALAMAR: (A Snape) Buenas noches, papá. (Guiña un ojo)

Al escuchar esto, Snape busca su varita entre su túnica.

Desde afuera del castillo se ve luz en el ventanal del gran comedor y se escucha un chillido agudo. Después todo vuelve a quedar a oscuras.


	4. Lindos gatitos

¡Hola¡Por fin el siguiente capitulo!

Elena: Si molestar a Seve es la sal de la vida. ¡Es tan lindo! Y en este fic, lo será todavía mas. ¡Gracias por el apoyo¡Y tienes toda la razón!

Meilin Snape¡Gracias por el review¡tu si sabes¡Snape es chulo de bonito! Y espero que te guste como aparece en este capitulo nn. Ya sabes como le gusta a la gente complicarse la vida. Dejar de leer es demasiado fácil. Voy a adoptar ese OP de Kaleido Star como Himno nn.

**Hogwarts, al pie de las escaleras que dan a la puerta principal. Día.**

Dos enormes figuras argumentan al pie de la escalera. Hay varios baúles a su alrededor y una caja fuerte cubierta de tizne. Los que hablan son dos centauros, uno es Potrillo de la Policía de Elementos del Subsuelo, y el otro es Firenze, un centauro del Bosque Prohibido, que ahora da clases de Adivinación en Hogwarts.

Potrillo: Nada mas te pedí un poco de ayuda con los baúles. Los que me trajeron hasta aquí dijeron que no podían pasar de la puerta y se fueron. No tenias porque ofenderte de esa manera.

Firenze: (Con el ceño fruncido) No somos ninguna clase de animales de carga, si los humanos quieren sus cosas, que vengan por ellas.

Potrillo: Las chicas que me encargaron esto no van a poder cargar con ellos (señala las escaleras), hasta con magia lo tendrían muy difícil para moverlos.

Firenze: Ya una vez cargue con un humano sobre mi lomo. Lo único que gane fue que me dijeran mula de carga. Si alguno de los centauros del bosque te vieran...

Potrillo¡Me importa un pimiento lo que opinen esos centauros que en mi vida he visto¡Si eres tan debilucho que no puedes cargar ni con un solo baúl nada mas dilo y ya!

Llegan Sakura y Eva desde "Las Tres Escobas".

EVA LUNA B.¿Potrillo¡Ah¡Que bueno que llegaste¡Y trajiste todo!

POTRILLO: Hola chicas. Agradezcan que pude cargarlo hasta aquí. Ahora, que meterlo al castillo va a ser otro cuento. Le pedi ayuda a este amigo (señala a Firenze), pero parece que aun no ha desayunado...

FIRENZE: (Indignado) ESTABA POR DECIR... que me ENCANTARIA ayudarles a cargar los baúles. Solo tenia que planear un poco como iba a transportarlos, por cual iba a empezar y adonde hay que llevarlos... Es mas, ya se. Comencemos con la caja metálica de allá (Señala la caja fuerte).

EVA LUNA B.¡Oooooohhh¡La caja de los trajes!

POTRILLO: (A Sakura) Es algo sorprendente como pudo salir casi intacta del incendio ¿dónde fue que la compraste?

SAKURA M.: Se la compre a un vendedor con acento norteño que pasaba por el teatro.

POTRILLO¡Se me olvidaba! Me comunique con la señorita Daidouji por el messenger, le explique que por causas de fuerza mayor habíamos decidido cambiar la sede del evento y que nos íbamos a tardar un poco mas.

Mientras hablan, Firenze comienza a empujar la caja fuerte para subirla por las escaleras y metería al castillo.

EVA LUNA B.: (Mortificada) Espero que no se haya decepcionado, estaba muy emocionada de que Sakura Kinomoto nos iba a acompañar a hacer las presentaciones.

POTRILLO: Se mostró muy comprensiva. Es mas, lo que le preocupaba era que si ustedes estaban bien, ya que el incendio salió hasta en las noticias y dijeron que no había quedado ABSOLUTAMENTE nada del teatro.

SAKURA M.: (Rodando los ojos) Esa información es casi exacta...

EVA LUNA B.: Pero si quedo algo. Los extinguidores de incendios y la escalerita de emergencia todavía estaban enteros...

Firenze, después de apoyar todo su peso contra la caja fuerte e impulsarse con la fuerza de un ser mitad hombre mitad caballo, ha conseguido desplazar la caja unos tres milímetros.

Sakura grita de repente y señala las escaleras.

SAKURA M.¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Los demás (menos Firenze, quien esta muy ocupado) voltean hacia donde señala. Por la escalera van bajando dos enormes gatos, muy campantes. Uno es completamente negro con un par de ojos demoníacos. El otro también es negro excepto por una raya blanca que rodea su cuello y otras dos que rodean sus patas delanteras, como si llevara una camisa blanca a la que solo se le ven el cuello y las mangas. Ambos llegan hasta donde están los demás, se sientan.

DALAMAR: (Muy educado) Buenos días.

LOS DEMAS: (Gota) Buenos días.

Eva mira a un gato y otro alternativamente.

EVA LUNA B.: Ay no. Dalamar¿quién es ese gato?

Dalamar se hincha de orgullo.

DALAMAR: (Altivo) Apá.

SAKURA M.¿Perdón? Creo que no entendí lo que dijiste.

DALAMAR: (Aun mas orgulloso) Mi Apá.

EVA LUNA B.: Habla bien, se dice "Mi papá".

DALAMAR: Se entiende. Además, siempre quise decir eso.

Eva y Sakura examinan al otro gato, el cual se mantiene indiferente. Después se miran entre si preocupadas. Firenze sigue empujando, ahora toma impulso y carga contra la caja fuerte, consiguiendo lastimarse el hombro. Los demás ignoran sus débiles gemidos de dolor.

SAKURA M.: (Temiéndose lo peor) Por favor, dime que tu mamá no lo hizo.

DALAMAR: No lo hizo.

SAKURA M.: (Lo mira a los ojos) Por favor, dime que no hizo lo que creo que hizo.

DALAMAR: No lo hizo.

SAKURA M.: (Suplicante) Por favor, dime que no transformo a Snape en gato.

DALAMAR: No lo hizo.

SAKURA M.: (Ceñuda) Dime la verdad.

DALAMAR: Oh, por fin. ¿Quién te entiende? Decídete ¿Quieres que te diga que no lo hizo o que te diga la verdad?

EVA LUNA B.. La verdad es que le hizo un favor, así se ve mas bonito.

DALAMAR: Hasta este momento no había entendido a mamá cuando decía lo mucho que nos parecemos.

Sakura saca chispas por los ojos, Dalamar suspira.

DALAMAR: Si te hace sentir mejor, no fue a propósito. El saco su varita, quien sabe que era lo que iba a hacer, el hechizo reboto en mi, y regreso con papá dejándolo así. Ni idea de porque tuvo ese efecto.

EVA LUNA B.: Pues yo no lo veo molesto, ni lo oigo que se queje (lo toca con un dedo cauteloso, para ver si todavia tiene grasa en el pelo).

DALAMAR: (Confidencial a las dos muchachas y a Potrillo) Creo que no recuerda que es humano.

Firenze ha perdido la paciencia y comete el error de patear la caja fuerte a-prueba-de-todo. Retrocede en medio de varios "¡Ou¡Ou!".

SAKURA M.: (Presionándose el puente de la nariz) ¿Y tu mamá donde esta?

Dalamar voltea hacia arriba de las escaleras. Como si la hubieran llamado, aparece Phoenix con los ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa de maniática. Tiene unas ojeras hasta el suelo, el cabello despeinado de tanto que se lo ha jalado para conseguir inspiración y la ropa toda manchada de tinta. Carga un grueso manojo de pergamino maltratado.

TODOS (Menos Firenze): (Gota)

PHOENIX S.: Lo he conseguido...

EVA LUNA B.: (Cautelosa) ¿Qué has conseguido?

Phoenix alza triunfalmente su grueso manojo de pergamino, que casi no puede cargar con una sola mano, de hecho, la muñeca se le dobla para un lado y para el otro intentando sostenerlo.

PHOENIX S.: Lo termine...

SAKURA M.¿El libreto para la presentación¡Que bueno!... ¿O no?

Phoenix besa el pergamino.

PHOENIX S.: (Los mira a todos uno por uno mientras habla) Tal vez haya un día, en el nos demos por vencidas de escribir, en el que nunca volvamos a poner ni una letra en Fanfiction Net... ¡Pero no será este día! (vuelve a alzar el pergamino) Tal vez haya un día, en el que les demos la razón a quienes dijeron que hacemos encuestas porque nos da flojera escribir... ¡Pero no este día! Tal vez algún día, aquellos que se dedican a tirar las historias, tiren esta, y jamás nadie vuelva a saber de ella. Tal vez algún día, nuestra amistad nos fallara, nuestras computadoras colapsaran borrando nuestros escritos de sus discos duros, y nadie leerá lo que tenemos que decir porque se habrá perdido para siempre ¡PERO NO SERA ESTE DÍA!

Las chicas y Potrillo la miran como alucinados, sin saber si ponerse a aplaudir o mejor mandar una lechuza a San Mungo. Firenze le da otra patada de frustración a la caja fuerte y acto seguido se pone a improvisar un baile moderno, que bien podría llamarse "Me destroce todos los cascos con esta maldita cosa y me duele mucho".

PHOENIX S.¡Así es¡Tengo en mis manos, por fin, la conclusión de toda esta historia sin pies ni cabeza! Después de que nos tiraron los fics, de recorrer todo el mundo, de ir al Mas allá y de regreso, de un devastador incendio ¡Y de que mi amorciano se transformara en un gato!

SAKURA M.: (Emocionada) ¡Por fin terminó el libreto de la presentación!

Phoenix carga el manojo de pergamino bajo el brazo izquierdo y levanta el índice de la mano derecha señalando un punto en el espacio.

PHOENIX S.¡Si¡Lo hice¡ATENCION! (Todos, hasta Firenze quien ahora descansa en el suelo, le prestan atención. Miran en dirección a su dedo, y como no hay nada, la vuelven a mirar a ella) ¡Atención quienes nos tiraron los fics¡Atención mundo ruin, despiadado y falaz! Mira bien porque pronto has de ver. Como un hombre de honor, de retarte es capaz (aquí, los demás se miran entre si) Y lanzarse a morir o vencer.

Phoenix comienza a bajar las escaleras, abrazando su pergamino. Sale música de la nada para acompañarla.

PHOENIX S.: Yo soy yo, Don Quijote, Señor de la Mancha, me llama el destino a luchar (Va alzando la voz).Y yo ire por el mundo, en pos de un ensueño, doquiera me guste llevar.(Extiende los brazos, y sigue sujetando su pergamino con una mano)¡Donde me quiera llevaaaaaaaaaaar¡HASTA LA GLORIA ALCANZAR!

SAKURA M.: (A Eva) ¿Tu hermana nada mas ve musicales o que?

EVA LUNA B.: De hecho, no. (Le lanza una mirada nerviosa al pergamino) ¿Sabes? Como que ya no tengo tantas ganas de enterarme de lo que escribió.

Sakura respira y cierra los ojos. Después de un tenso momento, le arrebata el pergamino a Phoenix. Comienza a leer. Phoenix se deja caer en las escaleras y Neko-Snape se sube a su regazo. Poco a poco, los demás se acercan a Sakura para leer por encima de su hombro. Incluyendo a Dalamar, quien se trepa al hombro de Sakura y ella no se da cuenta.

PHOENIX S.: (Acariciando a un ronroneante Neko-Snape y rascándole detrás de las orejas) Je, je, je. ¿Cuántas Mary-sues pueden presumir de haber hecho esto alguna vez?

SAKURA M.: (Deja de leer y mira a Phoenix) Phoenix, no se si te halla olvidado, pero el plan era hacer una entrega de premios en Hogwarts.

PHOENIX S.: (Asiente, sonriendo) Aja. Ya lo sabia.

SAKURA M.: (Le salta una vena de la frente) Y se suponía que TU ibas a escribir el libreto para UNA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS.

PHOENIX S.: (Vuelve a asentir) Aja, aja.

SAKURA M.: (No destroza el pergamino porque no puede, pero ganas no le faltan) ¡ AQUÍ NO HAY ESCRITO NADA DE ESO!

EVA LUNA B.¡JA JA JA¡Miren lo que dice aquí¿De verdad vamos a hacer todo eso?

POTRILLO: Espero que no...

SAKURA M.¿CÓMO PUDISTE ESCRIBIR SEMEJANTE COSA?

PHOENIX S.: (Reflexiona) Ni yo misma lo se. Cero que algo tiene que ver el hechizo que lanzo el Prof. Snape... Cuando lo vi transformado en gato, me dio mucha ternura... y ya con el en mi regazo, se me empezaron a ocurrir las ideas ¡Hey¡podríamos patentar este método!(Gesticula) "Severus-Neko, el remedio ideal para el bloqueo del escritor".

Sakura alza el pergamino... y le da con el en la cabeza.

SAKURA M.¡NO!

Antes de que pueda repetir el movimiento, Dalamar le encaja las garras en el hombro. Ahí es cuando Sakura se da cuenta por fin que lo trae encima. Se miran a los ojos.

SAKURA M.: (Se lo quita de encima y huye) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dalamar cae al suelo con un grácil movimiento y se sienta al lado de su mamá.

EVA LUNA B.¿A dónde habrá ido?

Eva va tras ella, sin mucha convicción.

DALAMAR: Oye mamá¿Puedo salir con otro nombre en esa historia?

PHOENIX S.: (Escandalizada) ¿Por qué¿No estas contento con ser Dalamar Snape¿Qué mas quieres?

DALAMAR: Pueees... nada mas quiero un nombre artístico...

PHOENIX S.: Y tu propio camerino... y que tu crédito este sobre los de los demás... y agua embotellada de origen francés...

DALAMAR: Si no es mucha molestia.

PHOENIX S.: Veremos... solo procura elegir un apellido que empiece con "S".

En es momento, llega Albus Dumbledore, con cara de estar buscando algo. Lo sigue Snuffles casi pegado a el, para su propia seguridad. El enorme perro negro mira para todos lados y olfatea.

ALBUS D.: (Sonriendo) Buenos días señorita. Buenos días señores.

EL RESTO A CORO¡BUENOS DIAS PROFESOR!

El director se sorprende un poco pero vuelve a sonreír.

ALBUS D.: Disculpen pero¿no habrán visto al Profesor Snape? Ya casi es hora de desayunar y no aparece.

El resto de los presentes se miran entre si. Excepto Snape-neko, quien solo entrecierra los ojos.

EL RESTO A CORO NEGANDO CON LA CABEZA: No lo hemos visto, profesor.

En eso, Albus D. Repara en las dos criaturas del infierno que están sentadas muy quitadas de la pena.

ALBUS D.: (nn) ¡Que lindos gatitos!

PHOENIX S.¿Verdad que si¡No, si ya decía que usted no era tan negado como aparentaba! Este apuesto caballero de aquí es Dalamar (lo alza un poco para que Albus lo vea mejor). Y este otro igual de guapo es "El papá de Dalamar".

ALBUS D.: (Haciéndole una caricia a Snape-neko) ¡Mucho gusto PapádeDalamar!

Phoenix sonríe, mientras a los demás les sale una gota en la cabeza.

ALBUS D.: Anda Snuffles, saluda a los gatitos.

Snuffles lo mira alarmado, pero a fin de cuentas se acerca con recelo a los gatos. Después de una corta vacilacion, los olfatea con cuidado. Resopla sobre la cabeza de Snape-neko y retrocede un par de pasos. En un de repente suelta varios ladridos parecidos a risas.

Snape-neko y su hijo (ejem), intercambian miradas de complicidad. Al notar esto, el perro tiene la súbita idea de que estaría mejor en otro lugar.

SNUFFLES: (Carraspea) ¿Guau?

DALAMAR Y SNAPE-NEKO¡MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Se lanzan sobre el)

Se arma una pelea entre dos enormes y feroces gatos contra un perrazo negro. Aunque la verdad el pobre perro lleva todas las de perder. Vuela pelo de perro en todas direcciones y se escuchan sus chillidos de dolor, entre los feroces alaridos de dos gatos enojados.

PHOENIX S.¡NO¿QUÉ HACEN?

ALBUS D.¡SNUFFLES¡DEJA EN PAZ A LOS POBRES GATITOS!

EVA LUNA B.: (Llegando en una rápida carrera estilo Arale) ¡SNUFFLESSSSSSSSSS¡AQUÍ ESTAS!

Eva Luna se involucra en la pelea, provocando que los chillidos de perro se vuelvan mas fuertes.

El asunto termina con Eva Luna volviendo a asfixiar a un perro todo golpeado, arañado, mordido y sin varias secciones de pelo. A ella no parece importarle.

ALBUS D.: Mira como te dejaron, te lo tienes merecido por molestar a dos pobre e indefensos gatitos que no te han hecho nada malo.

Los pobres e indefensos gatitos, intactos e impecables, se sientan al lado de Phoenix.

SNUFFLES: (Pensando) Azkaban era tan tranquilo...


End file.
